Volviendo a Amar
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: 1era Novela shonen ai de Death Note. los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Pareja Principal MxN- Pareja secundaria Cris x Matt, Matt x Neko en la segunda temporada.
1. Presentacion

Hola me llamo Mihael Keehl... pero ustedes me pueden decir Mello. Quiero contar algo sobre mí... Hace mucho tiempo yo me enamore, pero no de esos amores pasajeros...si no de uno que piensas que todo será perfecto. Pero esa felicidad me duro 1 segundo, EN UN MALDITO SEGUNDO! No puedo creer que la chica de la que me enamore y ella me dijo que le gustaba me haya dejado. Les contare como paso:

Estaba esperando a mi pareja Cris, iba a ser nuestro aniversario (4 meses juntos) y ella no vino al lugar que acordamos...fui a ver a su hermana y me dijo que estaba haciendo los deberes, no es que yo no le creyera pero el problema es que ELLA JAMAS HACE SU MALDITA TAREA! :U Le dije que esperaría a Cris y me dejo pasar, como no volvía quise saber donde estaba, escuche unos ruidos raros en una habitación, fui para allá, abro la puerta y veo que Cris se estaba besando con quien se supone que es "su mejor amigo"...Al día siguiente me pelee con Cris y nunca mas la volví a ver...ahora estoy trabajando en la SPK...después les contare mejor.


	2. Volviendo a Amar

Mello P.O.V

Bueno, como ya dije antes, trabajo para el SPK resolviendo el caso Kira junto a Near (Mi rival) Y mi Mejor Amigo Matt.  
>El caso era un poco dificil pero si los 3 trabajabamos juntos podriamos encontrar facilmente a Kira.<br>A mi me molestaba tener que trabajar bajo las Ordenes de Near...¿Que podia hacer? el habia creado esta unidad para atrapar a Kira.  
>Yo: Bueno...supongo que no queda nada mas que hacer...yo me voy (Me levanto).<br>Near: A donde te vas? Si nisiquiera ayudaste en nada...  
>Yo: Mentira! tu no hiciste nada! solo estabas jugando con tus robots de juguete mientras nosotros haciamos todo el trabajo.<br>Near: Como ya te dije hace 4 horas...jugar me ayuda a que pueda pensar!  
>Matt (Se levanta): ¿Quieren dejar de pelearse ustedes 2?<br>Yo: Dejame Pensar...No!  
>Matt: ¿Porque no? ¿eh?<br>Yo: Porque me divierte pelear con Near, despues de todo el es mi enemigo.  
>Matt: Pero...¿Nunca te detuviste a pensar si Near tiene sentimientos?<br>Me quede callado..No sabia que Near podia tener sentimientos, yo siempre lo vi como un ser sin emociones.  
>Yo: No...nunca me detuve a pensar...<br>Matt: Pero tendrias que hacerlo ¿No?  
>Yo: Oye ¿De que lado estas?<br>Matt: Estoy de tu lado...yo solamente pregunte (Baja la mirada)  
>Yo: Ok...como digas... Y ¿vas a ir a algun lado esta noche?<br>Matt: No ¿Porque?  
>Yo: Creí que querías ir de fiesta a alguna discoteca<br>Matt: Si! ¿Porque no?  
>Yo: Oke! Te veo a la noche Matt (Me voy)<br>Matt: Hasta la Noche Mello!  
>Entre a mi cuarto, me puse a pensar que haría ahora, Ya había terminado con mi trabajo y Near seguramente seguía jugando con sus robots ...Como sea, abrí una barra de chocolate y empece a comerla, El chocolate es lo único que me calma.<p>

Near P.O.V

Seria cierto lo que dijo Matt? Que Mello nunca piensa si yo tengo emociones?...Bueno..para ser sincero, Si las tengo pero no soy capaz de demostrarlas en frente de Mello, el es mi enemigo...pero yo no lo odio, no se porque el me odia, yo no le hize nada malo.  
>Alguien entro en la habitación, es rester...<br>Yo: Comandante Rester...que haces aquí?  
>Rester: Vine a ver si todo se encontraba en orden ¿Donde esta Mello?<br>Yo: Se fue con Matt, tenían cosas que hablar, ellos ya terminaron su trabajo  
>Rester: Oke...asegúrate de que no salga de las instalaciones<br>Yo: Si Rester...

* * *

><p>A la noche...escuche ruidos por los pasillos del SPK, fui a ver quien estaba ahí y era Mello.<br>Yo: ¿A donde vas Mello?  
>Mello: Voy a salir a un lugar con Matt<br>Yo: Ok...Diviértete...


	3. Cris x Matt

Capitulo 2.

Matt P.O.V

Ya eran las 22:00 de la noche y con Mello decidimos ir a una discoteca para pasarla bien hasta las 6:00 de la mañana.

Entramos en la discoteca y yo fui a tomar algo antes de salir a bailar.

Pedi un vaso de Daikiri y mientras me lo preparaban vi a una chica que se sentó junto a mi, yo la vi, ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba y se sonrojo, no tendria mas de 18 o 19 años, tenia pelo marron claro y ojos verdes, usaba un vestido de color blanco con detalles negros. Al final decidi hablar con ella.

Yo: Oye

XXX: Que?

Yo: Am…Nada…queria decirte que te ves Linda

XXX: Arigato (Baja la mirada)

Saca una libreta y escribe algo en un papel, me da el papel, se levanta y se va a Bailar, yo vi el papel , tenia anotado el numero de telefono capaz que queria conocerme mejor.

Cuando termine de tomar lo que me dieron, me levante y fui a bailar con la chica que acababa de conocer, no me di cuenta de que Mello nos estaba observando.

Mello P.O.V

Algo se me hace familiar en esa chica, tiene los mismos rasgos característicos que Cris…¿Por qué sigo recordandola? Últimamente casi todo me recuerda a ella. ¿O sera posible que Matt este bailando con Cris?

Escuche que estaban hablando, mas o menos.

Matt: Oye…Me dices tu nombre? No se como te llamas…

XXX: Emm…yo…yo soy Cris

No puedo creerlo! Que hace Cris aquí? Hacia tanto tiempo que no la veia. Parece que ella no se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

Mas tarde eran como las 6:15, estabamos pasados de trago, Matt se despidio de Cris con un abrazo y después volvimos al SPK…

Entramos tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, porque Near probablemente estaba durmiendo.

Cada uno fue a su cuarto a dormir antes de que nos retaran por llegar tarde.


	4. Neko

Capitulo 3.

Matt P.O.V

Fua! Que sueño tengo! Nunca me había divertido tanto anoche! Y mas porque conocí a una chica que me agrada y yo tambien le agrado…Ella dice que quiere que nos volvamos a ver…no lo sé..Sali y vi a Mello molestando personas que caminaban en la calle.

Yo: ¿Ya empezas a molestar tan temprano?

Mello: Si, Porque?

Yo (Veo una sombra a lo lejos): Ahí viene alguien y…esta escuchando Musica, Gritale lo mas fuerte que puedas y cuando se distraiga ¡PUM! Se choca contra la pared.

Mello: Bueno…

Mello P.O.V

No estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo Matt, pero todo era para divertirme un rato.

La sombra se acercaba, vi que era una chica o un chico, no se, tenia el pelo corto marrón oscuro revuelto, corto y ojos del mismo color, estaba cantando una canción en Ingles.

Yo (Grito): Oye tu!

XXX: ¿Que? (Cabezazo contra la pared)

Se cae al piso y aprovecho para reírme.

Autora P.O.V (O sea Yo! n_n)

Escuche como se reía de mí, luego reaccione y me levante.

Yo: No me dolió!

XXX: Ah no? Pues entonces hazlo otra vez!

Yo: No porque me lastimaría la cara y me vería igual de horrible como tú!

XXX: Oye! :U

Yo: Lo siento, pero digo la verdad jeje

XXX: Ya, No importa…¿Cómo te llamas Amigo?

Yo: Soy mujer! Me llamo Florencia

XXX: Shit! Yo creí que eras Hombre…

Yo: Y yo pensé que eras una mujer, jajaja XD

XXX: ¬¬

Yo: Gomene! -.-, We…¿Cómo te llamas tu? Eh?

XXX: Mello

Yo: Oke…Ahora…¿Por qué mierda hiciste que me chocara contra la pared? Ah?

Mello: Fue porque quería molestarte

Yo: Pues…eso no me gusto…¿Qué sentirías si alguien te grita y tu te golpeas la cara contra la pared?

Mello: Creo que yo me enojaría…

Yo: Bueno…eso no fue divertido y si yo no llevara el MP-3 conmigo y hubiera pasado lo mismo hace rato, me darían ganas de golpear a alguien, a parte de molestarme por eso…

Near P.O.V

Escuche una conversación cerca de la entrada, y fui a ver que paso…

Yo: Oigan ¿Qué pa…(Veo a un chico hablando con Mello) ¿Quién es el?

XXX: Am…este…yo…


End file.
